Two Hands of the Soldats
Synopsis Mireille walks back into her home, talking about how the Alexander trading company has no more leads left and goes onto her computer. Kirika is in bed, reciting the new note. Mireille calls out, saying that she didn't know Kirika was home. Mireille calls out to her again, saying that she found a guy who's interested in the book. Mireille looks over at Kirika and asks her what's wrong as he gets up out of bed. Kirika says it's nothing. Kirika and Mireille are walking outside, and Kirika looks back, seeing people together talking. Inside, Mireille is talking about a man named Professor Chantel, who she sent the photocopy to, he's a researcher. He begins to talk to them and tells her that it's part of the Langonel Manuscript. He opens a book and tells them both to look at it. He says it's a reference book about the Medieval Ages. It has a direct quote in it. He says little else is known about the book. When asked if there were copies, he's told that there used to be two books, but they were both burned and since they have this copy, there must be another one. Mireille is printing while Kirika is looking around town asking around. Kirika is seen in the library late at night reading. She pulls out her ID card and looks at it. Mireille, after having been searching on the computer, yells that she found one from Casper Edlinger, a multimillionaire from Austria. She smiles and the two are then off on a plane at night. Mireille is sleeping, but Kirika isn't. She pulls the covers closer around Mireille, who thanks her. They both can't sleep when they've come this far. Mireille brings up the promise they made, that when everything becomes clear, she'd kill her. A man in a chair is talking about how the two are getting too close and that they must be killed. They hoped that they would be drawn into their guild instead, but because of Altena's influence, they're not so sure. Their next move they said they will make off as a trial. When Mireille and Kirika get there, they are told that the Edlinger place was burnt down, and that the Langonel Manuscript was burnt two years ago with it and that there's nothing else about it now. They then think on if all those copes were made before the power. A small pebble bounces towards Kirika, and there stands Chloe, reciting the newly found excerpt. Mireille and Kirika stand, and Chloe says the rest goes like this. The two hands of the Soldats are two maidens. Blacker than black hands, burdened by sin reaching out with mercy. Noir.. She says that the title of Noir has always belonged to the Soldats, and that the knowledge of the ritual was lost in the passage of time and that countless outlaws have claimed the name Noir, many not even knowing is meaning. It shows where Mireille started calling themselves Noir, and Kirika in the first episode where Mireille first saw her. Mireille says that she used the name Noir to hide the fact that she and Kirika were a team, but now Noir was apparently a group of two to begin with. Mireille begins to talk about how their fates must be twisted for such a thing to happen. A few men are outside and begin to shuffle around their perimeter. Mireille asks why Chloe is telling them that, and Chloe says something about Altena, to which Mireille asks if that's the person pulling the strings. Chloe says that they are going through trials, because that's the fate of those that are to be Noir. Mireille makes a comment about Chloe being attacked too, to which Chloe says that they are just trials of the ancient rituals of choosing Noir. Chloe then proceeds to run up the wall, jumping up onto a ledge and cutting a man's throat open. Kirika then proceeds to shoot through the wall, killing two men through it from the small hole she created. Mireille is knocked down, a gun pointed at her head, and the two men are quickly dealt with by Kirika. Mireille stays on the ground, watching Kirika and Chloe fight off the men very well together. Mireille thinks about Kirika's past, wondering if killing without any hesitation or remorse could really be it. She stands, her head lowered, and looks away, feigning a smile as she walks near her. Mireille stops as Chloe closes the distance and stares at Kirika. C: You and I are the true Noir. Born and raised in the nest of the Soldats and we exhibited the greatest aptitude as assassins. Kirika looks a little shocked at this. C: The Soldats aren't your enemy. The Soldats is the place you belong. Mireille looks on, and Kirika drops her gun at what Chloe's words. She's told it's the place she belongs, and tells her that it's the place she belongs. Kirika begs her to stop, and Chloe tells her not to worry because she remembers everything, both as a Noir and an assassin. Kirika tells her not to say it, and begs her to stop when she continues, bringing up when Kirika was a child. Kirika yells out for Chloe to leave her alone. Altena's hand is shown on a book as Kirika and Chloe stare at each other from such close quarters. Chloe pulls out her hand and puts it across her chest. Noir, it is the name of an ancient fate. Two maidens who govern death. To the depths of Hell's fire, their black souls lure the lost children. Kirika looks on with a glassy eyed stare, closing her eyes and moving her hand down, reciting the same think Chloe just did, and in sync with her. They continue to do it before Mireille calls out her name, snapping Kirika out of her daze. Mireille holds her hand out to Kirika with watery eyes and Kirika looks back at Mireille, looking at her hand. K: Am I... Am I... It shows Altena again. Chloe says she will come to her one time more and give her the final directions to the manor. Chloe walks off. It shows Altena reading the most recent page they found and looking off into the distance afterwards. Kirika and Mireille are walking at night, staring down. They reach a fountain and Kirika wishes that she was normal, even though she knew deep inside that she wasn't. Mireille looks at Kirika, who wishes that Mireille wouldn't look at her like that. Nav Category:Episodes